Hearts and Thorns
by KlanceFanFic
Summary: A new plant life grows on the surface of the Balmera...


"Paladins, please come to the main deck!" Coran's voice blared through the speakers.

Not much after, all of the team was assembled in the main deck.

"Ugh, I hope this was important..." Lance groaned.

"I don't think he would've called us if it wasn't important Lance," Keith retorted.

Hunk and Pidge snickered, but got quiet once Coran started to speak.

"Alright guys! There seems to be a new type of plant life growing in the Balmera," Coran explained.  
"The people habiting the area have gone to check it out, but they don't want to go much near it in case they were dangerous..."

"Oh so you want us to risk our life?" Lance still seemed annoyed that they had been called down.

"I mean, it's our job" Hunk joked.

"Fine, what do you want us to do?" Lance asked.

"Well I've set up teams to go to the balmera and investigate obviously. Shiro, you will ask the settlers what they have seen or know about the plant. Even the little things help!"

Shiro nodded, but he seemed disappointed to have gotten the easy task.

"Pidge and Hunk, you will analyze the characteristics of this new specimen" They both high fived each other and laughed.

"Hey what about me?" Lance asked, Keith rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, you two will go in the patch" Coran laughed nervously.

"What?!" Both boys yelled in unison.

"Nu-uh no way! I'm not partering up with Keith!" Lance yelled like it was the end of the world.

He ran off towards the exit of the main deck, until Pidge took out her bayard, wrapped Lance with it, and dragged him over.

"Stop being such a child," Keith started.  
"It's just a mission Lance"

"Yeah, a mission with you" Lance stuck out his tounge at him.

"Alright, get to your lions and set the coordinates to the Balmera, meet you there" Shiro spoke, and off the team went towards the Balmera.

Most of the way there, Lance complained.

"Why did I have to go with you? I could've stayed with Pidge, or Shiro, or Hunk, but nooooo I had to go with you"

Keith rolled his eyes, groaning everytime Lance talked.

"Honestly why, -"

Keith grabbed Lance by the hem of his shirt. Their noses touched, breath against each other's faces.

"Listen, you speak again, I won't hesitate to smack your head against the control panel until your head throbs, and your nose bleeds, got it?" Keith sounded frustrated.

Lance nodded, eyes wide, afraid of what Keith would do to him if he did speak again.

The trip was silent on the rest of the way there.

Keith sighed heavily as Lance landed the lion gently on the Balmera's surface.

Meeting up with the rest of the team, they broke themselves up into the groups they were assigned to.

Pidge and Hunk scurried off, Shiro went to find the settlers, and the two boys wandered around searching for the plant.

A purple haze appeared out over yander, getting brighter as Lance and Keith stepped closer to it. It was the plant, no, the flower. A beautiful flower, with the petals seeming rose like, but having hibiscus stems.

"They smell great!" Lance laughed.  
"Lance, no, you don't know if the aroma they release is toxic" Keith advised.

Lance bent down, plucked one off, and sniffed it, defying Keith's rules. Keith's fists clenched and his face turned red in frustration.

"Loosen up man," Lance stated.

Keith bent down, observing the flower. He notices they had thorns, but out of them came a purple ooze, with an essense that seemed to relieve his senses.

"What is this stuff?" He rubbed it between the fingers that lay beyond his fingerless gloves.

"I mean, it's thick and-"

Keith froze. He looked up at Lance, and simply froze.

"Keith? You okay?" Lance asked, he souded terrified.

Keith put on a tight grin, something he had never done.

"Oh my god, I've never seen his teeth before" Lance thought.

"Hi, Laaaanceeee" Keith spread out his name, eyelashes fluttering.  
"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?"

"Keith, what are you on?" Lance asked.  
"I'm on you!" Keith jumped into Lance's arms, Lance craddling him.

"What the hell man!?"

Lance mentally slapped himself.

"Hah, you smell good too! Is there something you don't have?" Keith giggled, and Lance smiled.

"I think I gotta get you back to Pidge," Lance spoke.

"I don't care where I go as long as I'm with you!"

Lance sighed, slightly annoyed because Keith kept reapeting how pretty he was and how good he smelled.

Over the distance, Lance had spotted Pidge and Hunk. Lance still carried Keith in his arms.

"Guys! I have news! The plant's thorns release a purple ooze..." Pidge trailed off when he saw Keith in Lance's arms.

"Lemme guess, it's sort of like a cupid's bow type-a thing," Lance retorted.

"Lance you're really, like, really pretty," Keith giggled, Lance sighed.

"Well I guess you know, already" Hunk laughed.  
"We still don't know how to reverse it though," Hunk seemed disappoimted.

"You mean I have to deal with this?!"

Pidge an Hunk nodded, having the decency to look sorry for Lance.  
Meanwhile Keith was having the best of times in Lance's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck, burrying his face in Lance's jacket.

Keith stroked his hand up and down Lance's face.

"Lance,-"  
"I'm pretty I know, and I smell good, yeah I know that too" Lance sighed.  
"Can you tell me Why haven't I dropped you yet" Lance sounded irritated.  
"It's because you love me" Keith grinned.

'It's because you love me' That replayed in Lance's head over and over again. He blushed, and looked ahead of him.

"See, I knew it! You do love me!" Keith yelled.

Lance blushed again, harder this time.

"Shut up," Lance groaned.  
"LANCE LOVES ME" Keith yelled and giggled simultaineously.

Over the horizon, Lance had spotted Shiro, still speaking with the settlers.

"Shiro..." Lance tried to yell, but he was breathless from carrying Keith this whole time.

Shiro had already spotted them anyway, so he walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" Shiro asked Lance.  
"Well what does it look like I'm doing," Lance retorted.

"Lance and I love each other, he's mine" Keith gave Shiro a look full of jealously.

"Don't listen to him, I swear that plant had a drug or something in it" Lance replied.

"Umm okaayyy, do you know how to cure," Shiro started making circular motions with his arms over Keith. "This?"

"Pide and Hunk are still working on it, but honestly," Lance leaned into Shiro's ear.  
"It's nice seeing him so happy, you know?" He whispered.

Shiro nodded, smiling a little.

"Lance? Kiss me" Keith stated.

Lance's eyes widened, face blushing intensly. He went to look up at Shiro, but he had already gone.  
"Uh, Keith I-" Keith pulled Lance's face down, lips crashing against one another.  
"Mfff!" Lance's voice was muffled.

The kiss was short, sweet, and warm.

They pulled apart, Keith's eyes widening, but Lance only grinned.

"What the fuck man?!" Keith spoke as he spit everywhere.

He pushed Lance's face away, which cause Lance to drop Keith on the surface.

"Well you started it!" Lance yelled.

"All I remember is leaning down and touching the flower! What do you mean I started it?!"

Lance stood there, waiting for Keith to take the hint.

"Oh..." Was the only thing Keith managed to say.

"What did I do?" He asked, fixing his gaze on the floor, blushing.

"Well first, you told me how pretty I was, then you-"

"Did not,"  
"Did too, now shut up and let me answer your question. Then you told me how goos I smelled. Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro saw you like this, but you got kinda jealous of Shiro when he was talking to me,"

"What?!" Keith yelled, face still red.  
"Yeah, it was kinda funny until you kissed me,"  
"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Keith asked.  
"Well, wait, do you like me?" Lance asked back.

"No I, I didn't mean it like that, I mean, yes, no, maybe..." Keith slapped himself, having the urge to run until Lance kissed him again, taking away the urge.

"Keith, I-"  
"I love you? Yeah I know" Keith mocked Lance.

"Haha very funny," Lance giggled.

Keith jumped on Lance, piggy back style.

"You need better gloves," Lance stated.  
"No I don't. This is all me" Keith kissed the other boy's neck, and off they went to find the others. 


End file.
